


Shifting towards Eachother

by listen_to



Series: A Veela in Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Making Love, Mates, Soul Bond, The Delacours, The Grangers - Freeform, The Weasley Bunch, maybe a little bit smut, not too much though, rather than soul mates, veela culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listen_to/pseuds/listen_to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a magic world, families are families and show all possible, almost universal attitudes towards a new couple, that tries do develop a relationship as undisturbed as possible. Not an easy task, when one of them is channeling ancient magic. </p><p>Sequel to „Thrall or not Thrall, that Is the Question".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story also contains my interpretation of veela culture with some liberties. 
> 
> I originally posted this one-shot a while ago on fanfiction.net. I'm starting to post my older stories one by one here on ao3 together with all the future stories.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**September 19th 2000**

"Mrs Granger, Mr Granger. It has been so nice to finally meet you", Fleur said, shacking hands with Hermione's parents. It was Hermione's twenty-first birthday. They had celebrated with a big family dinner in the kitchen of the old city house. All four inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place - namely Hermione and Fleur, Harry and Ginny - were there, Mr and Mrs Granger, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the Weasley bunch with partners. And Ron.

Fleur's first meeting with Hermione's parents went well. The fact that Hermione was with another women did not bother Mr and Mrs Granger. They were quite liberal. Compared to other news the couple received regarding their daughter - Hermione was a witch, fought creatures they only knew from myths since her first year at the magical school, was a war hero in the magic community, and had modified their memories to protect them during the war -, the concept of their daughter being gay was something they could easily wrap their minds around. Fleur left out for now, that she was part veela. That was an issue for more advanced meetings.

"Oh, Fleur. Don't be a stranger. We are Herman and Jean. It has been nice meeting you, too. We are glad, that Hermione has found someone who seems to care so much about her", Mrs Granger - Jean - said. A grunt was audible in the background. Everyone ignored it. The couple turned to Harry and Ginny, who had promised to apparate them back home. Fleur looked around to find Hermione, who watched with a smile on her face how her girlfriend interacted with her parents. Fleur walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders. In return Hermione embraced Fleur around the waist with one arm and leaned into her.

The rest of the party also started to say goodbye and to say thank you for the nice evening. George took care of a drunken Ron, much to Angelina's displeasure. While planning the evening, Hermione was not sure, if she wanted to invite Ron after all that happened between them. She had issued the invitation at the last Weasley get together to the whole family without addressing that boy individually. He arrived with his parents nonetheless. Hermione was unsure how she should react. In the end, she decided, that he was family, even if he acted like the 'bad uncle'.

One by one the guests popped from the kitchen. Hermione sighed and leaned even closer into Fleur. Kreacher started to clean up the table.

"How did you like your birthday celebration?" Fleur asked. Hermione faced Fleur, encircled her waist fully with both arms.

"It was great so far. You and my parents seem to get along quite well. Only I haven't expected Ron to show up." Fleur sighed at that. Hermione kisses her cheek, got closer to her girlfriend's ear, moved her hands down the back pockets of Fleur's jeans, pressed their hips together. "But I'm looking forward to a little quality time with you alone, now. Come on, let's get one of the champagne bottles your parents have send me. I want to go upstairs with you."

###

**Sometime in May 2000**

Fleur closed the front door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She was home. She liked her job as a curse breaker at Gringotts although it could be very exhausting at times. Today she had to open an old vault that was secured by a bunch of nasty curses involving fire. The last member of an old wizarding family had died and left no heirs. A Ministry official needed access to the vault to decide what should happen with the artifacts within. What a way to start the week. But work was over for that day. Fleur only wanted to dash upstairs, to get rid of the smell of singed hair and to search for a certain someone.

Fifteen minutes later Fleur stepped out of the shower, dried her hair, and put on casual but figure hugging cloths. She checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before she made her way to Hermione's room. The other woman wasn't there. The library? She wasn't there. The kitchen? She wasn't there. Oh, maybe the veranda? It was still a beautiful May evening. There she was. Her . . . Hermione. The woman who warmed her heart for quite some time now. A week ago Hermione and Fleur shared a deep good night kiss that tasted of hope, promise, and lemon cheese cake. Last Friday was their first official date, a date carefully planned by Hermione. In between they had spend every free minute together, either alone or with their flatmates, Harry and Ginny.  
Hermione sat on a sun lounger, some photographs spread in front of her. She had one in her hands, studying it quite intently. Fleur watched her, took in, how the evening sun illuminated her lover's locks.

"I love . . . the way you scrunch up your nose when you are concentrating", she said.

Hermione looked at her, a smile spreading over her face. Fleur walked over to the lounger to greet the other woman with a kiss on the lips. Hermione made some space for her to sit down. Fleur sat behind Hermione and put her arms around her. Hermione leaned into the embrace.

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked.

"I found my box with photographs while I was reorganizing my desk. Now I'm remembering, how my perception of you changed over the years. It took some time to get to know you, especially with all the different acts you had put on, Mrs ex-William Weasley, former triwizard champion." Hermione waved a photograph showing the four champions of the Triwizard Tournament and one of her wedding to Bill. Fleur winced, buried her face on the shoulder before her. "But I'm glad I've been able to see more of the private you." Hermione pressed her forehead against her temple. Fleur placed a small kiss on the nape of Hermione's neck in response to the last admission.

"I agree with that. The way from Phlegm to Fleur was a long one", Ginny said, grinning. She and Harry appeared in the veranda door. "Mind, if we join you?"

Fleur gestured to them to sit in the second sun lounger. Harry and Ginny mirrored their position. Ginny took some of the photographs of the tournament before leaning into Harry's embrace.

"Your accent was really heavy back than. It is almost gone now", Ginny said.

"Yes, well. Bill really did help me to improve my English when I first came to England. That bit was actually no smokescreen", Fleur admitted.

Hermione looked at a newspaper clipping of the Quidditch World Cup in her hand. The Bulgarian mascots moved around in their shifted form, displaying threateningly their beaks, talons, muscles, and wings. They were throwing fireballs at something outside the picture frame, probably the Irish leprechauns. Harry took it from her.

"Fleur, do you mind me asking? Even in most dangerous situations during the tournament or during the battle of Hogwarts, I have never seen you shift into another creature and cast fireballs", Harry said. Fleur frowned. It was true, none of her friends had ever seen her shift. How could they? She was only part veela, after all.

"Only full veelas shift into this birdlike form. But being a veela is not like being a werewolf. There is not creature sleeping inside a veela just waiting for the right moment to come out. The full veela appearance is a way of protection. They are fierce and proud warriors. Veelas are still who they are, when they shift. They don't lose control or their mind", Fleur said.

„So, what does it mean, that your are part veela? Back at Hogwarts, Hermione went . . ." ". . . to the library! . . . ", every one said in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry grinned and continued. "She told me, that some scholars even claimed, that there was no such thing as part veelas."

Fleur pondered his question as she watched Kreacher carrying a tray with a pitcher of homemade lemonade, some glasses, and a bucket of ice on the veranda. He put it on a small table between the sun loungers, poured every one a glass of lemonade, and added some ice. The group thanked him. Fleur sighed. It was only a matter of time, that questions would pop up about her heritage. She might as well tell her flatmates and Hermione now.

"Actually, I'm glad that you have asked, Harry. To answer that, I probably have to start with the basics. Being a veela or a part veela does not all go down to biology. It is as much about nature as it is about culture. A veela clan is a strong community of women who choose to live together. Men are not allowed."

„Men are not allowed? How does that work?" Harry asked. Ginny shushed him to be quite. Fleur grinned. That bit of information was always difficult for men to digest.

„Yes, Harry. There are only female veelas. Men are not allowed to life with the clan. A full veela has to go into the magic community to find her mate, if he or she is not another veela. But a full veela's true home will always be her clan. She is always welcome there. Some even decide against searching for their mate. In ancient times both the veela and the mate were often warriors. Growing old together was unlikely. So veelas were often not able to share a live with their mate. They left the magic community and rejoined the clan. This may be the reason for the legendary dying of the veela when separated from their mate. This is not true. Veelas are creatures of love. They cherish life. Their ancient magic is based on many forms of love and the protection of life. Veelas suffer but do not die of unrequited or unfulfilled love."

Fleur could not see Hermione's face, but she seemed awfully quite in her arms. She stroked Hermione's stomach with her thump. There came no reaction. What was going on in the mind that never seemed to stop? Was Fleur telling too much too soon?

„I've found that notion always troublesome. I'm glad to learn that it is stuff of legends. But how come that you are part veela, if the clan is such a strong community?" Ginny asked.

Fleur took a sip of her lemonade. Hermione finally stirred a little bit and took the hand, that was stroking her. Fleur nodded.

„Now, here comes the crucial part. Every daughter of a veela channels very old magic. We bear all characteristics of a full veela in us. But the characteristics remain latent till the magic is called to wake up in us. At the age of eleven, a girl with veela heritage has to decide wether to be educated in the magic society and become a witch with some extra powers or to live a life as a full veela without the magical powers of a witch. The veela magic can only truly unfold after a secret initiation ritual and by adhering to the traditional ways in the clan. Without the initiation, the characteristics will only surface in softer versions during our adolescence."

„What about the thrall?" Harry asked. Fleur sighed.

„Part veela or not, our strongest characteristic is our thrall. In ancient times it developed as a powerful defense charm. But it came with a price. Only once in her live a veela is able find true love with someone who never has been under her power. Her mate. It often is source for loneliness for a veela, because it makes it difficult to find someone to love. Even in modern times, it has often been the reason for a full veela to return to her clan. In a way, the thrall still does what it always had since the beginning: it protects the safety of the individual and enforces the strength of the veela community. The thrall is inevitable for anyone with veela heritage, unfortunately. We cannot escape it."

Hermione laughed softly, probably remembering, how Fleur's thrall had been a bump in the road when they came together. Fleur was glad to hear her laugh. Whatever had bothered Hermione before seemed to be of no consequence.

"As I recall, your grandmother is a full veela, you mother is part veela", Hermione said.

"That is true. During the time of the great Muggle wars, my grandmother decided to be educated in the safety of the clan. In modern times most girls choose the magic community over the clan. My mother decided to attend a magic boarding school - Bauxbaton - instead of following my grandmother's example. So did I and so did Gabrielle after me. Therefore Maman, Gabrielle and I are part veela."

"It is tough decision to make at that age", Hermione said.

"Yes and no. When the magic of veela first came into being, a girl was considered to become a woman after her first period. The initiation has to take place during that time. Ancient magic does not adapt to changes in culture very well. Either way, a veela is a fierce and committed lover but also a proud defender of life, womenhood, her clan or her family."

"Dumbledore made a point, when he tried to explain that not our gifts define who we are but to which end we put them. Our decisions define who we are. It seems, that in veela magic that is a vital part", Harry said.

"When did he say that?" Ginny asked.

"When he explained to me why I'm a Gryffindor at the end of our second year. I just realized, that Tom Riddle and I had a lot in common. Being orphans, raised by Muggles, unhappy childhood. We both considered Hogwarts as our first real home. And look how different we turned out."

"So, why are you a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"The sorting hat was at the verge of sending me into Slythering and I pleaded not to be put into the house that already gave home to my nemesis. So he put me into Gryffindor", Harry said.

"Wow, Harry. You've never mentioned that", Hermione said. Ginny nodded. Fleur thought about Harry's argument.

"To decide whether to become a full veela or witch is not quite the same as to decide to become good or evil. But yes. I get your point", Fleur said.

Fleur hesitated. There was so much more she could say on the aspects of being a veela. Some of it she wanted to tell Hermione first in private. There was something else, that came to her mind.

"Oh, as we are speaking of family. Gabrielle has asked me, if she could visit us and stay here for two weeks during her summer vacations in August", she said.

"Sure, why not? We have enough room", Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Hermione, are you ok with that? I will take a holiday to spend time with her. You are welcome to join us, whenever you like."

Hermione turned a little to face Fleur.

"She is your sister. I would like to get to know her better. I'm sure I can take a few days off at the Ministry. How old is she now?"

"Fourteen", Fleur said. She was glad, that Hermione was prepared to spend some time with two Delacours.

"Does she mind little boys? I will take care of Teddy for some weeks over the summer", Harry said.

"She has baby-sitted a lot. We have quite a few younger cousins. Teddy is a little charmer. That shouldn't be a problem."

Harry raised his glass as if to toast.

"Great. It is settled then."

###

**September 19th 2000**

The half empty bottle of champagne and two empty glasses stood on the nightstand. Pieces of cloth lay scattered all over the floor. A fire was burning in the fireplace. Candles were giving warm light to the room. Smooth jazz came from a gramophone in the background. Fleur had excused herself during the dinner for a few minutes and had prepared every detail. She just had to ignite the candles and put on the music when they arrived upstairs. It was Hermione's birthday. Fleur wanted to show her, how thankful she was, that Hermione was there with her, that she was alive.

Fleur worshipped all the little marks and scars that told her stories about her lover. Hermione had tried to hide them the first time they made love five month and two weeks ago by turing of the light and vanishing under the covers. Fleur was having none of that. Slowly she had coaxed Hermione out of her hiding place into light of a two candles. The scars told stories of growing up, sometimes growing up to fast, of surviving, and of bravery. They made Hermione only more beautiful.

Hermione lay naked before her on the cool sheets, smiling up at her lover in anticipation. Fleur was trailing kisses all over her body. She started with Hermione's hands. They where covered with scratches from living in the woods for over a year. The trail led to the script on the left arm. Hermione flinched a little at the contact, but only for a second. Fleur had encountered this scar for the first time while it had been a fresh wound. Like the next one. The one on Hermione's neck. That wound that had scared Fleur the most back than in Shell Cottage. It had the potential to be lethal. Both were here healed now. Fleur kissed Hermione's pulse point, the lively evidence, that all that was nothing more than a bad memory. The next stop was the scar on the chest from fighting in the ministry. Fleur stayed a little in that area, directing her attention also to the swell of the breast before going down the last scar. There was the little one just under the right knee. Hermione got it after a bike accident when she was six years old. A bike! A Muggle device to drive without defense in the streets among cars. That sounded in Fleur's ears more dangerous than flying a broom. The air was less crowded.

Fleur finally kissed her way upwards from the knee along the thighs to turn to Hermione's spots of pleasure.

###

**Sometime in June 2000**

Fleur was sitting with Bill and his partner Robin at the kitchen table. She had not seen her best friend for a while. They were both in new relationships. Hermione and Fleur were together for a month now. Two month earlier Bill had met Robin in a gay club in a side street of Diagon Alley. Was there a better way to catch up with her ex-husband than a great family get together of the Weasley clan at the Burrow? Every one was there. Accept Charlie. He was with his dragons.

Molly fried some bacon. George brewed coffee. A cup of coffee would be nice. Fleur took a mental note to wait until the master of mischief making took a sip first before having some of it. Harry and Ginny were also sitting at the table talking about Ginny's latest Quidditch success. Percy was reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione had been ushered outside by Arthur to his shed. He wanted to discus his newest acquisition with her. A mixer. Ron eyed Fleur for the last quarter of an hour. It started to unnerve her. Apparently he decided to approach her by taking the seat beside her, putting his hand on the back of her chair.

"So, Fleur, my fling with Lavender is finally over. It seems, you and I are free agents at the moment. Would you like to go out with me sometime? There is a new French restaurant in the Muggle parts of London", Ron asked.

Fleur felt her anger rising. Was this boy serious? Did Lavender know she was nothing more than a fling for over a year? Longer maybe? Never mind her! Ron gave up Hermione for something that he considered to be a mere fling? A fling? Beautiful, intelligent, fierce, kind, thoughtful, passionate Hermione. The woman, who made Fleur so happy, whom Fleur would cherish as long as Hermione wanted her. Thank Merlin, Hermione was not present to witness Ron's attitude. Something shifted under Fleur's shirt. Merde. That was not good. Why did this had to happen now? She had to stay calm. At least she was wearing a vest and a cotton shawl. Nobody had noticed the shift. Fleur moved her chair backwards so Ron had to withdraw his hand. How could she answer to such an insult without giving away too much of Hermione's or her own privacy? Fleur did not want to offer this boy any target for further insults. Coffee would be welcome now. Really welcome. Something to strengthen, to distract her.

"Ron, thanks for this heart warming invitation. I'm sorry to decline. You and me, that is never going to happen, because you have been under my thrall", she finally said. Yes, that was a good, neutral explanation. It was also very true.

"I'm ok now", he argued.

Fleur doubted, that Ron was entirely free of her veela influence. For the sake of a peaceful conversation, she would not point that out. Knowing this boy, it would only lead to further complaining.

"Be that as it may. But you were under the thrall once. That is all that counts." Fleur said. She saw, that George just had his first sip of coffee. She desperately wanted some.

"Come on. That is not fair", Ron said. Harry and Ginny stopped their discussion. Ginny bit her lip.

"That is the way with veela love", Fleur said, shrugging. She stood up and walked over to George. He waved an empty cup and the coffeepot at her. She nodded.

„But that was so long ago", Ron said.

Harry scratched his chin.

"Ron, stop begging. Don't keep embarrassing yourself", Ginny said.

„Don't forget: She is also still gay", Bill said. Robin grinned.

„The whole being gay thing doesn't seem to work out for her. You two are divorced for how long? Over a year now. She is still not dating anyone. She could just stop being such an ice-queen and go out with me."

Some gasps and groans were audible in the room.

„Ronald, of all the things you could have said to woe me, this is, what you come up with? Seriously? I will not grace that with an answer", Fleur said. George handed her a full cup which she accepted gratefully. She breathed in the delicious smell.

„By the way, Fleur is dating a very beautiful woman, mate", Harry added before Ron was able to retort.

„How can you say something like that while your girlfriend, my sister, is sitting right beside you? Anyway, how can she meet someone? She is spending all her time with Hermione and you guys."

Harry rolled his eyes. Fleur crossed her arms in front of her, holding onto her cup of coffee, taking the occasional sip.

„I agree with Harry. Fleur is dating a beautiful woman. And I don't mind, when he thinks, that his sister is good looking", Ginny said. Molly starred at her daughter for a while, gazed at Fleur and started to grin knowingly.

„Harry doesn't have a sister."

George shook his head at his brother, speechless. With the hands on her hips Molly was at the verge of saying something but decided against it. Fleur was surprised by either sight.

„Ronald, even I know now, who Fleur is dating just by listening", Percy said from behind his newspaper.

Arthur and Hermione entered the kitchen. She looked at Fleur, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. Fleur frowned, gesturing with her head towards Ron. Arthur smiled reassuringly at her before he started to set the table. Bill and Robin stood up to help him.

„Hermione, will you please tell me, who Miss ice-eye is dating? This lot is mocking me", Ron said.

Hermione came to stand beside Fleur, putting a hand on the small of her girlfriend's back. Fleur leaned into her, sneaking one arm around her shoulders.

„Fleur has very warm eyes, Ron", Hermione answered, her voice laced with ice now. Fleur relaxed. Her girlfriend knew how to deal with this boy. She had been in training since she was eleven years old. Something shifted back under Fleur's shirt. Hermione leaned her head slightly towards her, eyes still on Ron. Had she notice the slight ripple under the layers of cloths? Hermione did not take her hand way but started to caress Fleur with her thumb.

„They are ice blue!" Ron insisted.

Molly turned towards the couple, squeezing both their shoulders, shaking her head in the direction of her youngest son. She continued her way to the oven to retrieve freshly baked bread.

„I'm not talking about the color, Ronald."

###

**September 19th 2000**

Things got more heated. Hermione had decided to take a more active part in their lovemaking. Both started to roll around the bed, ever changing positions. They ended up kneeling and sitting in front of each other and kissing, one hand stroking and circling the sensitive spot of their partners womanhood, the other hand clasping on a shoulder or around a back for better balance.

Hermione and Fleur came together, never breaking eye-contact, breathing heavily, heart thumping. They embraced each other while coming down from their hight. After some time Fleur felt how she her breath calmed down slowly. She closed her eyes, rested her forehead against Hermione's sweaty temple.

Hermione made surprised noise. Fleur opened her eyes, gave her lover a questioning look.

"Love, you have sprouted feathers. Is everything alright?" Hermione said.

Fleur starred at Hermione for a moment, snapped out of her stupor, gazed down her body. Merde! Her cleavage was covered in white feathers with the occasional powder blue and green one in between. The plumage ended in a small trail of down feathers at her navel. She reached behind her back. From her shoulders down to the small of her back her skin was also covered. Oh, Merlin! Why was that happening now? What must Hermione think? Fleur panicked. She tried to jump from the bed.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Delacours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic = French

 

**September 19th 2000**

Hermione held Fleur tight. She winced. Hermione had pulled at some of her feathers at the back. Fleur tried to struggle.

"Sorry. And: Stop! No. Stay right here. We will not make a habit out of running away from each other in awkward moments", Hermione said. Fleur knew her girlfriend was referring to her own glass shattering attempt to ask her out. She took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes. There was no fear. No anger. No disgust. Hermione had only trust, tenderness, and a smile in her eyes. She rearranged her arms around Fleur's waist, carefully avoiding the plumage.

"You really think, that you could scare me of with some feathers?"

Fleur shook her head, calmed down a bit more.

"May I touch them?"

Fleur nodded. Hermione reached out, let her hand glide from Fleur's shoulders down to her navel.

"They are so soft . . . OK. Off topic. What happened here? It is the first time that I've ever seen you shift. I also have thought that veelas only shift in dangerous situations, when they face a physical thread."

Fleur came out of her kneeling position and sat down on the blanket. Hermione mimicked her, never letting her lover go.

"As I'm only part veela, I can't shift fully. Normally I only spout some feathers when I feel threatened or deeply annoyed. I learned that during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament while I was under water. It took me by surprise. That was the moment when the grindylows got their hold on me. I was lucky that they - the feathers that is - vanished before I reached the surface of the lake again. But it must have happened during the first task as well. Only I was too preoccupied with the dragon to notice it. And I was fully covered in cloth that time. The last time I shifted, was at the Burrow, when Ron acted like little boy losing his favorite toy. But it has never, ever happened in an intimate moment with someone. On the other hand, I've never reached this depth of intimacy with someone before."

"I thought that there was a lot going on under your shirt that day", Hermione said, grinning.

Fleur paused, trying to think of an explanation for this incident.

"Oh, Merlin. Maybe this is what my mother didn't want to tell me. She was never good at talking about sex with me or Gabrielle", Fleur said, sighing, letting herself fall back into the cushions. Understanding dawned on Hermione's face.

"So sprouting feathers is veela magic kicking in to show you that I am your mate?"

Fleur felt unable to meet Hermonie's gaze.

"Yes."

Hermione took Fleur's chin gently in her hand, tilting her head slightly, so they were finally looking at each other again.

"So it is something good." It was an exclamation not a question.

"I hope so. I know, our relationship is still quite fresh and we never had THE talk about our commitment to each other. But . . . "

Hermione interrupted her with a kiss.

"You could have just said 'I love you'. I simply would have said it back. Which I do by the way. I love you, Fleur. Dearly. Merlin, how can I answer properly to sprouting feathers? How can I compete with that?" She smirked. "You wait here. Do not dare to move!"

Without bothering to put on a gown, Hermione stormed out of the room. From the corridor Fleur heard a shout of surprise. Harry! Hermione was crashing into Harry. Naked as she was. What had gotten into her?

###

**Sometime in August 2000**

Fleur stood before the fireplace in the kitchen. Suddenly the flames turned green. Gabrielle stepped out of the fireplace and through her arms around her sisters. She tried to say something, but Fleur picked her up and twirled her around despite Gabrielle's protests. The older veela only laughed. The flames in the fireplace turned green again. Fleur stopped, put Gabrielle back down, raised an eyebrow at her sister. Gabrielle shrugged.

_"I wanted to warn you. It was a last minute decision"_ , she said.

Fleur's hands got cold. She eyed the green fire preparing for the worst. Appoline Delacoure stepped out of the fireplace, closely followed by her husband.

_"Maman! Papa! I didn't know that you would accompany Gabrielle"_ , Fleur said while she kissed her parents on both cheeks. _"Otherwise I would have prepared something."_

'I would have kept Hermione out of harms way', she added in her mind.

_"My dear. We could not resist the chance to have our two girls together for one or two hours"_ , her father said.

_"You have written so much about Hermione. We would like to meet her"_ , her mother said. Her father looked uneasy. Gabrielle rolled her eyes behind her mother's back. Fleur felt panic rise inside her chest. Her mother could be very forward. In some ways, she was a lot like a French version ofMolly Weasley with a veela attitude when it came to the partners of her off-spring. Fleur knew that all too well as Molly Weasley's ex-daughter-in-law. Poor Caroline! Poor Phillipe! Phillipe and Gabrielle were seven and six years old at the time. They were only childhood-friends. Still a nerve twitched below his right eye, whenever he suspected that Appoline Delacoure was near him. OK, that was a little bit exaggerated. Nevertheless, he decided against attending Beauxbaton and went to magical school in Switzerland instead. Even Bill had to got trough the mills, although her mother had known that the marriage was a means of resistance and mutual protection. That should never happen to Hermione.

_"You have already met her at my wedding with Bill"_ , Fleur said.

Gabrielle shook her had as if to say 'not good enough'. And she was right.

_"That was different. We barely talked to her. She wasn't your girlfriend than. We would like to be introduced properly and get to know her. Especially when there is a chance that she is your mate."_

Was there any chance that she could warn Hermione? Where was she anyway? Was she still at the Ministry or already at home? 'Think, Fleur, think.' An owl? Too obvious. Especially when Hermione was already at home. Floo her? Also too obvious. The floo connection was right here in the kitchen. And she had to know where Hermione was. The DA coin would be great in situations like this. But Fleur did not have one. She made a mental note to ask Hermione for one. Or enchanted parchment. Any means of long distant communication.

_"Maman, please don't pressure Hermione when you meet her. No subtile hints, no talking about life long bonds, no scheduling grandchildren. Especially not scheduling grandchildren. I want this relationship to develop naturally."_

Apolline Delacoure huffed at the last remark. Fleur heard some bustling and muttering in the corridor. Kreacher! There was her chance to save Hermione from an awkward experience with her mother. She excused herself for a moment and ran outside.

"Kreacher, please find Hermione and tell her not to come the kitchen. Otherwise she will be shanghaied by my mother. I will try to get my parents out of here", Fleur said. Kreacher nodded conspiratorially and made his way upstairs. Fleur returned to the kitchen, kept watching the door in case she could see Hermione coming in.

_"So, what are you plans? Should we have dinner here or would you like to visit Diagon Alley? We could eat in the Leaky Cauldron and go shopping for a bit",_ Fleur said.

A key turned in the front door. Someone stepped into the house. 'Please, let it be Harry or Ginny', Fleur pleaded silently. Immediately after the door opened, Hermione's voice carried through the house.

"Fleur? Are you there? When did you say Gabrielle will arrive? Maybe we could take her and visit George in the joke-shop if she likes. It is always worth a visit. And than we go from there."

Apolline's face lit up in anticipation. There was no way to keep Hermione out of this anymore.

"We are in the kitchen, love", Fleur answered. Hermione came running in, greeted her with a kiss and a hug. Over her shoulder, Fleur saw Kreacher appearing in the door frame. He looked defeated. Fleur gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Hermione, my parents decided to surprise me. There are here as well", Fleur said. Hermione turned around to face a shyly waving Gabrielle, Antoine Delacoure, who was shrugging apologetically and the toothy grin of Apolline Delacoure. Hermione made a step closer to Fleur, reaching for her hand. Fleur took the hand and squeezed it lightly.

The three Delacours greeted Hermione according to French custom. Two kisses on the cheek. The young couple prepared some tea. Kreacher presented some cookies and tarts. Fleur asked him quietly to alert Ginny and Harry to go directly into the kitchen when they come home. Maybe they could outnumber her mother? Well. It was a straw.

For the next hour Fleur felt like she and Hermione were playing ping-pong with her mother. She tried in vain to deflect every awkward question while her mother came up with a new one. Antoine tried to interrupt his wife's flow at first. Apolline only padded his arm and continued. She was a woman with a mission. Antoine and Gabrielle just watched with horrified fascination while munching the cookies like popcorn during a movie. Was not Hermione with the youngest Weasley boy? What happened? Uh. So sorry. He seemed to be such a nice young man. Anyone after him? What about Harry? So he is with the Weasley girl now. And Viktor Krum? Only rumors? That Skeeter woman did never forget a story and knew to warm it up, didn't she. What were Hermione's parents doing in the Muggle world? They were dentists? What are dentists? Mh. So they are a kind of healers for teeth? Ah. Did she visit them often? Yes, they settled back to London a while ago. Back to London? Oh, they lived in Australia during the war? Interesting. Clever move. Hermione had returned to Hogwarts after the final battle to gain her N.E.W.T.s? Oh, the best of her year. Impressive. And now? The Ministry? What was Hermione's job at the Ministry? Ah, apprentice at department of Magical Law Enforcement. Oh, with great perspectives. Was Fleur the first women Hermione dated? Yes. How did she feel about being with a veela? Maman, please. Had she thought about how she wants to combine her carrier with a family?

"Maman! Stopp!" Fleur rises an eyebrow at her mother. Apolline Delacoure looked indignated at her daughter, lowering the corners of her mouth, straightening her self.

_"Fleur, tell me at least, that you two have talked about children. If she really is your mate, she has to now about the implications of being a parent of a child with veela inheritance",_ Apolline said.

"Maman, please remember now what you promised to me. And I beg you to speak English", Fleur said.

_"No. We have not yet talked about kids. We will, when the time comes. But I think, I already have picked up some of the implications just by being with your daughter, Mrs Delacoure"_ , Hermione said. When Hermione started to speak French, Apolline froze for a moment. She had the grace to blush. Hermione continued: "I might not yet be able to read academic tomes in your tongue, but I manage some every day conversation. My parents often took me to France on vacation when I was younger and I learned to speak French a bit. I've started to practice again, after I fell in love with Fleur."

Antoine hid a smile behind a teacup. Gabrielle simply laughed. Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand.

"So, our kids - no, our daughters - probably will be stunningly beautiful. Seeing you together with you mother and sister, they will maybe even look a lot like you, Fleur. They will have to decide at the age of eleven either to join your grandmother's clan or to go to a magical school like Hogwarts or Beauxbaton."

Fleur's heart soared. Her family faded into the background. Hermione's speech implied a 'when'. Not an 'if'. Apolline entered into Fleur's range of perception again. She tried to say something. Fleur cut her mother short.

"Yes, I think, that sums it up quite nicely. Although they will not necessarily look like me. Admittedly, Maman, Gabrielle, and I are tall and blond. But when you look closely, you will see that I've actually inherit my father's blue eyes and his ears. Gabrielle got his nose and mouth", Fleur answered, looking at her girlfriend. "I would love to have our kids your eyes and hair."

"No, not my hair. Please!" Hermione said, still holding eye contact. Fleur ruffled said hair a bit. Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"And that expression", Fleur added, smiling.

"Don't get so sappy, you two", Gabrielle said, grinning. Appoline frowned at her younger daughter. Now that his wife was distracted, Antoine used his chance to take charge of the situation.

"Hermione, please call us Antoine and Appoline. You said something about visiting George Weasley's joke shop when you came home. I would really like to see it. He and his twin were such a charming duo at the wedding. I would love to pay him a visit. And William, of course, if he can spare some time on such a short notice. We could just go shopping in Diagon Alley afterwards and I can spoil the four of you a little bit."

He said it and he did it.

###

**September 19th 2000**

Fleur did as she was told. She was waiting for Hermione to return, nervously trying not to fumble with the feathers. The bedroom door opened again. Hermione came back in, walking over to Fleur with a shy smile on her face. Fleur sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe this is an adequate answer. I had that hidden in my desk in the study for two weeks now. I have waited for the right moment", Hermione said. She kneeled down in front of Fleur, presenting a simple silvery ring to her. Fleur's heart skipped a beat. Was Hermione doing what Fleur thought that she was doing?

"As you said before, our relationship is still quite fresh. We are officially together for only six month. But our connection is so much older. I have never been indifferent to you since I first set eyes on you in my fourth year at Hogwarts. On the contrary. You have always provoked strong emotions in me. At first I was irritated - oh, shush!" Fleur laughed at her lover's diplomatic attempt to describe her early attitude towards the veela girl when their ways had crossed for the first time. "Than I was grateful for the way you took care of me in my darkest hours. The news of your and Bill's divorce made my heart jump with joy, though I didn't know why. We've been living together in the same house for over a year now. Soon after I moved in I realized that I was falling in love with you. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. Fleur Isabelle Delacour, will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. So did Fleur's eyes. Hermione was right. Their connection was so much older than six month. There was only one answer to that question.

"Yes! A thousand times yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. This was par two of this little instalment. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
